Definiciones
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Tenía… quizá 6 años el día que ella empezó a enseñarme a definir palabras, no lo comprendí, no entendí realmente el significado de aquello hasta que crecí, hasta que observé con mis ojos el significado de una palabra. [Primera Definicion: Felicidad]
**Serie:** Naruto

 **Personaje:** Sarada Uchiha

 **Autor:** xXKushinaXx/Miika

* * *

 **Definiciones**

 **Capitulo 1: Felicidad**

 **.**

 _¿Eres feliz?_

 **.**

Aquella mañana en la academia no tenía nada de especial o diferente a otros días, de hecho, era bastante aburrida, todos hacían las mismas actividades de todos los días, quizá lo que podría sonar más interesante era que de vez en cuando se mencionaba el hecho de que pronto dejarían de ser estudiantes de la academia y pasarían a ser oficialmente Gennin.

Bufó, aburrida, alzando un poco sus lentes que caían con gracia sobre su nariz al inclinarse.

Su mejor amiga ni si quiera había asistido ese día, y Boruto, con su parloteo incesante marca Uzumaki se encontraba extrañamente silencioso aquel día.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, sin pena ni gloria, llegado al punto de que acabaron por ir a almorzar, todos en conjunto como generalmente hacían ahora: Ella, Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin.

Fue ahí, cuando, curiosamente Boruto sacó a colación un tema que era por demás extraño.

¿Qué era la **felicidad**?

El pequeño Nara expresó lo aburrido quera preguntar eso, Inojin poco y nada comprendió, ella por otro lado pestañeó confundida, no entendiendo el porqué de aquel tema sacado por parte del chico rubio.

Y fue ahí cuando el mismo, alzando sus hombros, habló.

-Papá me pregunto eso esta mañana, le he estado dando vueltas luego de que me regañara por darle, a sus palabras, la definición del diccionario.-

A pesar de que al resto no pareció darle mucha importancia, Sarada lo meditó.

Lo que pudo conocer del padre de Boruto fue su actitud alegre y divertida, y aunque fue extraño, gracias a él logró tener a su padre una temporada mayor en casa, a pesar de que luego nuevamente debió irse de la aldea.

Comiendo su bento, que preparó su madre con cierto apuro, pero dentro de todo ordenado de forma perfecta, le hizo reflexionar mucho más. ¿Qué era la felicidad?

Aun recordaba vagamente su niñez, cuando su madre se la pasaba intentando que definiera palabras para que las comprendiera, en un inicio eran palabras comunes, más adelante la inculcó en el ámbito ninja, no obstante, lo importante eran las iniciales.

"Felicidad, Tristeza, Asco, Temor, Furia"

Aquella vez la Haruno mayor le indicó que la felicidad era algo que se comprendía cuando se sentía en lo profundo del corazón, algo que solo podía definirse con situaciones.

De niña no lo entendió, y más grande no le importó ahondar en el asunto.

Hasta ahora.

Tan absorta estaba en sus ideas que ni si quiera notó cuando los chicos se levantaron, solo Boruto se había queado buscando captar su atención, ya era hora de cada uno ir a su respectivo hogar, pues la campana había sonado y Shino-sensei espetó que no continuarían las clases por el día.

Caminó, confundida aún, tenía aquella mala costumbre de darle demasiadas vueltas a cosas que para otra persona podían ser banales en muchas formas, y eso era algo obvio para todos, incluso Boruto la molestó al respecto. "No le des vueltas, no importa, mi viejo está loco'ttebasa"

Y por un segundo pensó en tomar eso.

Hasta que la **realidad** de la definición la golpeó como un martillo en el centro del pecho.

¿Qué era la felicidad?

La felicidad era la **expresión** de sorpresa de su mejor amigo cuando vio a la salida de la academia a su padre y su madre con su hermana.

La felicidad era el **ver** como la pequeña, en hombros de su padre, cansado pero feliz, gritaba el nombre de su hermano.

Caminó otro poco, ¿eso podía ser felicidad?

Bueno, había más situaciones que podían ser las que definan la felicidad.

Pues ahí, avanzando otro poco saltando entre tejados, vio la expresión de orgullo de Ino Yamanaka cuando observó a su hijo realizar lo que parecía ser un jutsu de su clan a su padre, o mínimo esa impresión le dio, pues la **sonrisa** del chico era capaz de iluminar todo a su alrededor.

Felicidad podían ser cosas simples, pero que, para cada persona, llenan su corazón de una manera que es difícil de comprender para cualquier otro, mínimo si no se es lo suficientemente empático. O bueno, eso le pareció cuando observó a lo lejos a su amiga ausente, llegando con su padre, ambos comiendo papitas con una expresión de **dicha** contagiosa.

Rió.

Quizá su madre si tenía razón cuando le dijo que la felicidad vendría del corazón.

Y de hecho, observando hacia delante a punto de llegar a su casa, encontró la definición de felicidad de la mujer adulta.

Pues no necesitaba ser una experta para reconocer al hombre que se encontraba de pie a punto de entrar a su hogar. También fue fácil notar la alegría de la mujer que le recibió, con una sonrisa tan pronunciada que ni si quiera el peor de los enemigos podría quitársela.

Quizá su padre no era alguien expresivo sentimentalmente, pero, cuando le dio ese pequeño toque en la frente a su madre un segundo antes de que ella apareciera, comprendió, también, que eso era la definición que le daba felicidad a su padre.

Sonrió.

Sí, eso era **la felicidad.**

¿Cuál era su propia definición?

El poder correr a los brazos de sus padres con alegría porque, al fin, aunque fuese por poco tiempo, estaban _los tres juntos nuevamente._

 ** _._**

* * *

 **N/A:  
** Bueno, ¡Volvi! xD proxímamente estaré subiendo continuaciones de los MinaKushis y demás, quizá esta misma noche, ahora simplemente la idea me rondó la mente y no pude dejarla pasar _ próximamente vendrán las otras definiciones: Tristeza, Asco, Temor y Furia. (Si, ya sé en que piensan). Todas vendrán de la mano de Sarada, espero no dejarla mal y poder escribir bien de ella. Si tienen mas definiciones que quieran leer acabadas esta, bienvenidas sean!

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
